Possession
by Sparrow1
Summary: Luffy is in trouble when he is captured by a woman called Belladonna. Shanks, along with the Straw Hat Pirate crew have to go and rescue Luffy.
1. Author Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own 'One Piece' and I am currently trying to watch more of the anime, I'm only up to episode 67, so please forgive me if some of the characters seem a little OOC. Also, feedback is muchos appreciated, any comments, flames or great suggestions I will take into consideration. Also, this happens before they go down Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line. :D  
  
Author Notes: I have revised chapter 1, yay! *throws confetti in the air* I hope you like some of the minor changes. I plan on having chapter two on getting the crew healed up and going towards Belladonna. I also plan for chapter 3 to be in Luffy's POV and his thoughts on what's happening to him. So enjoy and thank you all for the lovely reviews and critisim. And I realise that Nami's account of what happenend is still too long, but I added some stuff, like breathing, some sniffling, weak laughs, in hopes that is does break it up somehow. Also, might make the story PG-13 as the story continues on. Also, I hope to portray the characters to the best of their personality. Any pointing out in inconsistances will be helpfull. Also, with the review page, it is not my intention to decieve you in believing there is a new chapter, but I am mearly replying to all of the wonderful people who have review. They deserve it. :) And the author notes page, it just to let you people know of any changes that might occur.  
  
Also, in chapter two, near the end there's a little bit there about keeping out of the way. I just wish to give credit to Dyce who has sucha wonderful fic on men keeping out of the way of women during her monthly hunting for chocolate for three days. So kudos to Dyce. I have modified my keeping out of the way, but Dyce was the inspiration. Look for her page [Dyce's Corner], it's mostly on X-Men fanfiction, but truly great masterpieces. 


	2. Reviews

November 12, 2003:  
  
Destructor-of-peace: Always, Shanks is always to the rescue. Shanks holds a dear place in my heart. *sigh*  
  
Madness: I kinda realized that, about the gomu-gomu fruit thingie after I watched a few more eps of the anime. It's fixed now, Nami's scentence is still a little run-on, but I hope I made it better, giving her a few breaks to breath and show emotion. :D  
  
Saturn2: See! See! New chapter, author notes, replies to you guys and getting ready to write chapter three when I should be working on a research paper. :D  
  
Materian: And I completely agree with Madness, all fixed now.  
  
Azuna: ittttt's up!!  
  
Shakiya: What happened to a review each day? *sad look*   
  
m.d.l.: Thank you! *beams* I hope you get to know the other characters soon. I mean, what is One Piece without Luffy, Shanks and Zoro.  
  
Pirate Lady: Nag, nag, nag. Gods, you people are more worse than plotbunnies. But I mean that in the nicest way possible. *winks*  
  
Alexandra Black: And surely you shall receive. I think any writer should reply and update a chapter when someone uses the word 'friggin' in a review. *nods* They should make that a reviewers rule. :D  
  
Usakura: Yes, Shanks is truly drool worthy. *gets a bucket out and proceeds to drool.  
  
Chibi0Dragon: And the update is here!! I know about the gomu-gomu fruit thingie now. Wish I knew a few months ago. *sheepish look*  
  
lovova: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows what is going to happen to luffy. You'll just have to read chapter 3 when it comes out. But I'm not telling. :D  
  
sstrunkssetokaiba: Takes me a while to update. I look at my previous chapter, think about it, I usually revise it too. I'm a slow updater. 


	3. Chapter One

Possession [1/?]  
  
By: Sparrow  
  
"It's a great day to be at sea boys!" yelled a red-haired man  
  
The man's crew yelled back, "Aye Cap'n Shanks!!"   
  
Cap'n Shanks, Cap'n or just plain Shanks known to his friends breathed in deeply the sea air and was just content to enjoy the day.  
  
Of course, days like those are when things go distinctly banana shaped.  
  
"Ship ahoy!!" yelled the crow's nest.  
  
"Friend or Foe, Eagle." Cap'n Shanks yelled back up.  
  
"Pirates!! Like us Cap'n." Eagle yelled back.  
  
"Be on your guard men, we don't know if they'll attack or not." Shanks yelled to every one of his men.  
  
"Aye Cap'n."  
  
Eagle, the man in the crow's nest was a newer addition to Shanks merry band of pirates, seeing as the old crow, Hawk, died from a cannonball taking his head clean off.  
  
"I think it's a ghost ship Cap'n! No one's aboard, the sails are ripped up and it looks deserted." Eagle said coming down the mast.  
  
"Be on your guard boys, looks like we have an easy pillage today!" Shanks happily yelled out.  
  
The crew cried out in joy and got the planks and ladders ready to board. As the ship came closer, the First Mate started to swing a rope with an anchor attached to around his head. After swinging it a couple of times, he let the anchor fly and it settled it's self deeply into the wood of the other ship.  
  
Giving a chorus of 'argh's' Cap'n Shanks and his crew boarded the 'ghost' ship.   
  
The crew started to rummage the top of the ship as the Cap'n and The First Mate headed down into the lower part of the ship. That was when the banging started.  
  
"...elp!!! IN HERE!!! THERE'S A SICK MAN IN HERE!!! HELP!!!!!!!" came a high phigh-pitched.  
  
Cap'n Shanks raised an eyebrow at his First Mate, "Sick man, eh? Think we should see if they're telling the truth?"  
  
The First Mate gave a serious thought and nodded," Why not, it looks like there's hardly anything in the ship anyways."  
  
*SMACK!!!*   
  
"Keep your dirty hands to yourself ZORO!!! Sanji is really sick here, you're barely able to raise your sword, and Usopp is somewhere else on the ship."  
  
"I'm just worried about that dunderhead, that's all." Zoro whispered.  
  
"I know, me too, I hope he can live with himself after we rescue him and kill that bitch!" Nami half whispered and half shouted.  
  
Zoro smiled a sad smile and was about to say something else, when the door was knocked down.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have hear? A girl, a barely conscious swordsman, and an unconscious pimp. Looks like good supplies for tonight Cap'n."  
  
Nami swallowed nervously as she quickly stood up and got into a defense position, 'Never again,' Nami thought furiously.  
  
"Sanji isn't a pimp!! He's our cook!!!" Nami yelled.  
  
"My mistake, Cap'n, whaddya wanna do with them?" The First Mate asked.  
  
Suddenly, Eagle came round the corner and almost knocked into Shanks, "Cap'n, they said to tell you, it's Usopp!!"  
  
"Usopp?!?! Yasopp's little boy, he's here?!?!" Shanks yelled at Eagle.  
  
"You found Usopp" Nami knocked The First Mate down as she rushed past Cap'n Shanks and hugged Eagle, "Is he okay? Was he injured anywhere? WHERE THE HELL IS HE YOU JERK?!?!?"  
  
Zoro coughed weakly, "Nami-san, he can't breath. He can't tell you about Usopp, if he can't breath."  
  
Nami lowered her eyes in slight shame and dropped Eagle.  
  
Cap'n Shanks approached Nami,"How do you know Usopp?"  
  
"He's our sharpshooter." Nami retorted back, "Since you're friends with him, you can help me with the rest of the crew here. We need fresh water if I can start to help them get better. We've been down here for a week now."  
  
Shanks started to laugh, "Very well. First Mate, think you can give a hand with the little lady."  
  
The First Mate chuckled from his position on the floor, grabbed Sanji and was about to pick up Zoro when he realized that Nami had beaten him to it.  
  
After, they had all settled down into the meeting room of the Straw Hat Pirate Ship.  
  
"Now exactly what happened?" Shanks asked.  
  
Nami bit her lip nervously, "We were sailing obviously. When Usopp saw a rowboat off our starboard, our captain grabbed her out and brought her aboard. She, she didn't wake for a couple of days, Sanji *weak laugh* kept trying to wake her up with undying promises of love, the baka. When she finally did wake up, we were all below deck. *taking a deep breath* That's when she blew this powder on him, our captain." Nami kept thinking, keep Luffy's name out of it, keep saying captain, don't know if we can trust these guys."Then she ordered him to attack us and he did. I know our captain, he would never attack us, never. We're his nakama. *sniff* We were put down in that hold room and the door was locked. Most of the guys were knocked out and then Usopp, Usopp came and started to hammer our captain, to snap out of it. Whenever he's napping we, we usually wake him up that way sometimes. He doesn't mind it, he laughs with us. But now I just feel awful about it. *sniff* Usopp kept following him up to the main deck trying to knock him or Belladonna out. That was the last we saw of either of them.  
  
Shanks shuddered, he had heard of Belladonna. An evil sadistic woman who liked to control other people.   
  
Suddenly, Shanks was struck with a thought, "Your Captain, what's his name?"  
  
Nami looked straight into Cap'n Shanks eyes, "He has a bounty on his head, how do I know I can trust you after what we've been through."  
  
"I give you my word as a brave warrior of the sea and as Captain Shanks of the Redhaired Pirate gang."  
  
Nami suddenly stood up looking at him,"You're Shanks!!!! You're the one he kept talking about. He kept saying he was going to be a pirate because you inspired him and he wanted to be one. I know I can trust you know because our captain trust you." Looking straight into Shanks eyes Nami said, " His name is Monkey D. Luffy."  
  
Shanks stood up quickly and walked to the top of the ship and got the attention of his crew, Nami was trailing behind him.  
  
"Crew, we have a serious problem, we raided Anchor's ship! He is now being controlled by Belladonna. I understand if you don't wish to participate in the rescue attempt, I won't even hold it against you, but I'm going to rescue Luffy."  
  
A stunned silence reached the crew's ears as they took the news in, except for Eagle, since he didn't know whom this 'Anchor' or 'Luffy' was.  
  
Looking more serious than he had in years Shanks asked a very simple question and that was when Nami realized that Luffy got that 'look' from Shanks and Luffy was going to be alright.  
  
"Are you with me or not?"  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!" 


	4. Chapter Two

Posession [2/?]  
  
by Sparrow  
  
Shanks came down to the living area where all the beds and chesterfields were set up. Roronoa Zoro was resting on the only chesterfield drinking some water that Nami was forcing down his throat. He could make out Yasopp trying not to act like a protective father as his son, Usopp was still unconcious. Uncannily, the kid has his mother's nose and apparently his father's shot, if he heard right from the girl.  
  
"You, the red-headed man, you're red-haired Shanks, are you not?"  
  
Shanks turned towards Zoro,"And if I am?"  
  
"Luffy speaks highly of you and what you did for him." Zoro replied and then continued to sip the water.  
  
After saying that Zoro went to sleep, right there and then. Nami sighed, stood up and shook her head, "Baka."  
  
Shanks scratched his head, "I'm guessing he does that a lot."  
  
"Yeah, and usually when he wakes up, he's all healed up." Nami replied.  
  
"NAMI-SANNNNN~~~~~, I have some fruit for youuu~~~."Sanji crowed out, hearts in his eyes and carrying a dish towards Nami.  
  
Shanks shook his head and whispered, "What an odd crew. You did great kid."  
  
"Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami whispered as she nibbled on the fruit.  
  
Sanji thrust some meat towards Shanks, "Here." And walked away.  
  
Shanks looked at Sanji oddly as he ate the meat, "Don't mind him, he's like that with everybody. But he really is nice." Nami smiled slightly.  
  
Ben, the first mate, came into the cabin. "Captain, we found some blood on the walls near the tangerine trees. It read 32N and 46W. I think it's co-ordinates, I'm guessing Usopp managed to write them down before he became unconscious."  
  
Nami's eyes went wide and she ran to her desk and got her compass and map out, mutter slightly and writing things down with her quill, a triumphant look on her face emerged.   
  
"She's heading towards Fishy Island."  
  
"And how do you know that missy?" Ben asked.  
  
Just as Nami was about to reply a coughing was heard from the chesterfield. "'Cause she's the best naviagtor in all of the blue seas. *coughcough* And that's no lie mister."  
  
"You had us worried needlenose. Next time don't do such a stupid stunt." Sanji said as he laid some water and toast on the table for Usopp.  
  
Yasopp seemed to fade into the background as Nami started to berate him for doing such a stupid thing. Shanks and Ben started to leave for the main deck as well.   
  
As the three ment came aboard the main deck they noticed that Lucky Roux [AN: guy always eating a piece of meat] was getting the crew to fix the sails and any damaged caused to the ship.  
  
"He, he seems to have found a wonderful crew. And only god knows why, but Usopp is a part of Luffy's crew. I'm glad he is. If there was anyone I would want my boy to be part of a crew, it would be Luffy." Yasopp said quietly as folded his arms across his chest.  
  
You wouldn't know it by looking at the man, but he was worried for his son.  
  
"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Shanks asked.  
  
"Yes, just liked your worried about Luffy. Stuipd Belladonna, knew we shoulda killed her when we got her that time." Yasopp exclaimed bitterly.  
  
"Won't do us any good to dwell on the past, what's done is done. Those four will want to go after Belladonna, the best we can do is offer our aid. It's their nakama that is in trouble. They'll only let us help because of our previous affiliation with Luffy." Ben exclaimed quietly.  
  
Shanks laughed, "You always know the right things to say Ben. You're right, we're gonna help them kicked Belladonna's ass!!"  
  
"We'll have to tell them all we know about her. They'll want to be prepared." Yasopp mutttered as he kept twirling his gun in his hand.  
  
"Very true."  
  
"YOU BAKA!!! HOW COULD YOU RE-OPEN YOUR WOUND FROM BARATIE'S. GOD!! WE SERIOUSLY NEED A DOCTOR ON THIS SHIP. WHEN WE GET LUFFY BACK, I'M GONNA WRING HIS SCRAWNY NECK UNTIL HE AGREES TO GET A DOCTOR!!!"  
  
The other pirates on deck stopped for a moment to listen to the rant and quickly went back to their work. They knew a woman's wrath would happen upon them if they weren't doing something to hide...no, to keep out of her way. Hiding was not manly. Keeping out of her way was.  
  
Shanks chuckled, "She sounds pissed."  
  
"At least it's not directed at us." Ben said.  
  
"So very true. Maybe we should get out of her way before she decides we're good targets." Yasopp suggested.  
  
The three manly men, as manly as possible walked down the stairs to help assist in repairs and to keep out of the way. 


End file.
